Shut me up with Mistletoe Kisses
by WellWishes
Summary: Random Christmas Jori fluff    Jade invites herself over to the Vega's and irriates Tori while she tries to decorate the tree, and they both get a present they didn't expect.


**A/N: Some random Christmas Jori fluff I scribbled up while bored at work the other day, with a suckish summary as always ;) Enjoy! Oh, and it's passed midnight here, so Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><span>Shut me up with Mistletoe Kisses<span>

"Come on, Jade! At least help me decorate the tree!" Tori whined as she carefully hung a candy cane ornament from one of the branches on the small Christmas tree that stood proudly in the corner of the Vega's home.

"No." Jade replied flatly. She, much unlike Tori, was lounging on one of the bright red couches, the tv remote dangling from her limp hand as she flicked through every channel, a cheek pressed against one of the pillows as she stared absently at the screen.

Tori groaned. "Come on You can't just invite yourself over, invade my sofa then lay there all day in front of the tv!"

"But that seems to be exactly what I'm doing." The Goth countered with a smirk as she flicked onto one of the horror movie channels just in time to see someone get decapitated by a chainsaw.

"Well, that's not disturbing." Tori cringed, having turned around to witness the event.

Jade shifted so she was now sat up, completely engrossed by what was happening in front of her. She'd seen plenty of horror movies in her time, many with much better special effects and much more gore than whatever this was, but anything that irritated Tori was good in her book.

"Jade! Change the channel, please!" The Latina whinged after barely five minutes of the blood fest.

"_Jade! Change the channel, please!"_ The paler girl repeated in her mock Tori voice.

"I don't talk like that!"

Jade just sniggered, which turned into a loud shout of laughter as someone on screen fell into a giant fan, causing blood and limps to splatter everywhere and Tori to gag at the sight.

A few more minutes passed in which the younger Vega chose to ignore the Gothic girl on the couch with her gross movie, but too soon the sound of screams and people dying, accompanied by Jade's joyous laughter, was getting too much.

When Jade arrived on her doorstep around an hour ago, Tori had invited her in for one reason and one reason only: this stupid little crush she'd developed on the beautiful, dark haired girl. She couldn't exactly remember when it started, but whenever she was around, Tori would find her stomach would erupt in butterflies and twist in knots, which also seemed to put a stop to the word "No" from coming out of her mouth.

It was near torture to see her and Beck kissing in the corridors of Hollywood Arts and it took all the acting skills Tori had picked up at the place to hide her excitement when the couple broke over a month ago. She couldn't remember what it was over because all her heart cared about was the fact that Jade was free and single… not that she'd ever want the half-Latina girl she lived to torment.

"Oh, so you like the movie now, do you, Vega?" Jade's voice broke into Tori's thoughts and the brunette found herself staring at the television screen, the hand holding the multi-coloured bauble she was meant to be hanging on the tree hovering halfway between the box and it's destination.

"I don't!" She defended quickly. "I just… I just spaced out!"

"Uh, huh." Jade nodded, smirking.

Tori huffed. "Look, I'll let you keep watching the movie _if _you just help me decorate the tree! I want to get it done before Mom, Dad and Trina get home!" Because Tori knew that if she left it too long, the poor thing would be covered in the baubles Trina had had made up this year, each one with a different photograph of herself smiling, pouting or doing some other weird facial expression, all staring out at them.

"Like you could stop me watching it." Jade retorted, still staring at the screen.

Tori rolled her eyes. She went to dip her hand back into the box to retrieve yet another, non-Trina covered decoration when her sight fell on something that instantly gave her an idea. An idiotic, reckless and down-right stupid idea, but one she just couldn't resist now that the plan formulated itself in her mind.

With a few quick strides, Tori had crossed the room from her place beside the tree to standing right between Jade and the tv, blocking the other girls view completely. She clasped her hands behind her back and smirked as Jade growled, swaying from side to side in an attempt to see past the Latina girl.

"Move it, Vega!"

"You said I couldn't stop you watching the movie." Tori grinned. "Sounded like a challenge to me."

"No, it was a fact." Jade replied, scowling. "Now, MOVE!"

"Gladly." Tori agreed, but instead of side stepping out of the way like she was expected to do, she moved forward and dropped herself into Jade's lap, much to the other girls' annoyance.

"This is not what I meant by-"

But the rest of Jade's sentence was muffled and cut off when the tan girl flung an arm into the air and promptly pressed their lips together.

It was only meant to be a quick kiss to shut the Goth girl up, but Tori couldn't help herself. Her breath caught, her stomach exploded in fireworks that burst in front of her eyes in bright colours, just like all the cheesy romance novels say. And she was shocked that after just a few moments- hours, maybe lifetimes, she'd lost track of time- the stunned lips beneath hers, slowly and very cautiously, began to kiss back, making her heart skip with delight.

Yet, almost as soon as it started, Tori was shoved away, breaking the kiss to find Jade's wide eyes looking up at her in surprise.

"What the hell, Vega!"

"I uh… Mistletoe." Tori swallowed, replying as innocently as she could muster, in contradiction to her heart now hammering wildly against her rib cage. She glanced up above their heads to see the fake plant she'd snatched up hanging directly between the two of them in her outstretched hand. Jade's eyes widened when she followed her gaze and, while she was distracted, Tori grabbed the remote from her hand, pressing the button to turn the tv off.

"What- you-" Jade spluttered in surprise.

It was Tori's turn to smirk in triumph. "You said I couldn't stop you watching the movie, but it looks like I did." She quickly hopped off Jade's lap and skipped back over to the tree, trying to contain herself so she wouldn't jump with joy. _She'd just kissed Jade. Jade West. The girl who hated her, but she stupidly had a crush on, but she kissed her and… _Tori's head was spinning with just the thoughts.

Jade, on the other hand, managed to regain herself and stormed up from her seat on the sofa. She barged over to where the brunette was leaning against the kitchen counter, searching through another box of decorations, and grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around before pressing her lips softly to the one's she'd had just moments before.

But, seconds later, she pulled away, a smug smile in place.

"What- what was that for?" Tori stuttered after several seconds of stunned silence. She couldn't believe it. Did Jade just kiss her, _again_?

"To wipe that stupid smirk off your face." Jade shrugged. "And get this back." She grabbed the remote from Tori's hand, waving it in her face and prodding her nose with it before switching the tv back on.

This only made Tori's grin double in size. "It didn't work." She teased. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Better!" Jade scoffed, then took the tan wrists of the other girl in both hands, tugging her closer, until they were nose to nose. "I'll show you better, Vega."

She closed the small distance between them, claiming Tori's lips with her own once more before the Vega girl even had chance to realise what was going on. Slowly, she responded with eager enthusiasm, their lips gliding together beautifully. She felt a tongue slide over her lower lip, causing her to gasp and the tongue to take advantage of this, dipping between her lips to caress her own. She was lost in oblivion, unable to believe this was actually happening, until Jade abruptly pulled away, cutting the kiss short with a gloating smile that was slightly smudged with Tori's cherry lip gloss.

"Better?" The girl asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Much." Tori sighed before she could stop herself, and blushed bright red when she realised what she'd said. "I- I mean-"

"Yeah, shut up, Vega." Jade laughed as she dropped the other girls wrists she hadn't realised she was still holding. "So, how long?"

Tori gulped. "H-how long what"?

Jade laughed again. "Even you're not that dense, Vega. How long have you liked me?

Another gulp. "I- I uh… I-"

"_I- I uh… I-"_ Jade mocked, smirking once again. "Anyone with eyes can see you like me, Vega. All I want to know is why has it taken you so damn long to do something about it!"

Tori blinked, _was she really that obvious?_ Then the rest of Jade's word sunk in. "Wait… what? Why's it taken me so long! Because I'm not stupid! I'd rather not be killed or publicly humiliated, thank you very much!"

"And yet you kiss me now." Jade stated, examining her nails with a bored expression.

"It was to shut you up." Tori mumbled, looking down at her feet. _Stupid! How could she be so stupid!_

Jade was getting more amused by the second. "You know, I never say this, but you look cute when you're embarrassed like that."

"I'm not embarrass- wait!" Tori's head snapped up. "Did _you _just call me _cute_?"

Jade span around on the spot, looking around the Vega house, before turning back to its youngest resident. "Well, I don't see anyone else here, do you?"

Tori gaped at the girl who now stood in front of her with her arms folded across her chest, grinning slyly. "I'm just going to wait 'til in hits." Jade said as she observed Tori.

3, 2, 1…

"Wait!" Tori shook her head, her eyes wide in realisation. "Do you… I mean, do _you_ like… me?"

"And the penny drops!" Jade shouted, throwing her arms in the air in fake celebration. "_I'm not stupid_!"

"I don't talk like that!" Tori automatically responded to the voice Jade had once again used, before tearing herself back to the situation. "Hold on a minute… so, you _like _me? Like… _like _me, like me?"

"Say 'like me' one more time and I _won't _'like you'" Jade growled. "But yes, I do."

"But… how, when..what-" Tori was having trouble stringing a sentence together. _Jade liked her back?_

"Jeez, Vega! Would you like me to slap you around the head 'til you figure it out. _I like you, _okay!" Jade snapped impatiently, and then muttered to herself. "I'm going to kill that Canadian for this"

"Canadian?" Tori repeated, confused.

"Beck." Jade informed. "It was his idea for me to come round here today, he's known for ages how I feel about you, hence why we broke up. I couldn't string him along any more and he couldn't take me complaining about you on a daily bases."

Truth is, Beck figured it out before she did. He spotted all the silly little signs, like the constant picking on Tori, the Latina's desperate need for approval from his girlfriend, everything the two girls couldn't see themselves. He tried to confront Jade about it before, but she shot him down, denying everything and quickly changing the subject once it came up. He eventually got her to see sense, figure out what he knew all along and, although it hurt to let her go, even from a relationship that had been stale for a while, he just wanted the girl to be happy. Even if he had to push her into it.

"Complaining?" Tori raised an eyebrow. "You like me, but you complained about me?"

"Well, I had to do something!" Jade huffed defensively. "I was with Beck! How else was I supposed to deal with these feelings I had for another girl, _you_ of all the other girls!"

"Well, thanks." Tori said sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever, just- urrrg!" The paler girl groaned and flung herself onto the couch, holding her head in her hands. "See! I knew telling you would give me a headache!"

Tori, still unable to keep the smile off her face, flopped herself beside Jade and poked her in the knee. "I thought you hated me."

"You and everyone else." Jade muttered.

"But, you don't hate me." Tori said slowly. "You pretended to hate me, but you actually like me."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "You catch on quick, Vega."

"Shut up!" Tori shoved Jade in the arm. "I'm just trying to get my head around this; it's a lot to take in."

They sat in silence, save for the horror channel still playing in the background, that was currently playing commercials- much to Tori's relief- just letting this new information sink in. It had all happened crazily fast, all Tori wanted to do was beat Jade at her own game, and possibly manage to kiss the girl of her dreams in the process. _This_, however, is not what she'd expected. Not that she didn't want it, much the opposite, but it was all so sudden…

"Is this some kind of trick?" The tan girl asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Jade. "Some kind of revenge plan? Have you got hidden cameras in my house that'll record me confessing how I feel for you then you laugh in my face and post it on The Slap?"

The Goth girl raised her head from her hands to meet Tori's glare. "You really don't trust me, do you?"

"You haven't given me much to go on."

Jade gave a short laugh. "That's true. But" She took Tori's hands in her own, her thumbs running softly over her knuckles. "Trust me on this one. I may be a gank most of the time, but I really mean this, I _do_ like you, Tori. Whatever's happened before, I-"

Once again, Jade's words were cut off by Tori's kiss, just a brief peck this time, but enough to silence her.

"You were rambling." The singer grinned shyly, spinning the mistletoe around between her fingers.

"So, you believe me?" Jade asked quietly.

Tori nodded. "As unbelievable as it is, I guess I do."

The West girl sat up straighter, a smile creeping onto her face before she could help it. She pulled Tori to her again, into yet another kiss which was gratefully returned. They rested their foreheads against each other and Jade couldn't decide if she loved or hated how stupid her smile had become.

"So, now what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side to look into Tori's eyes.

"First this." Tori grinned, pecking Jade on the nose, causing her to screw her face up. "And now, you have to help me with the tree!"

The Latina jumped up from her seat, pulling Jade up by the hand and, before the Goth could react, she was dragged up towards where the piano used to be. With a sigh, she gave in, helping the other girl out while another horror movie played on in the background.


End file.
